


Oh the sweet pain

by CharIy



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Deniere Danse, Don't Judge, I have feels, It's really kinda sad, M/M, More works will follow, Sad, Songfic, The world needs more 2P CanAme, i wrote this at 3am, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharIy/pseuds/CharIy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you continue the game which hurts you the most?<br/>You will get broken.</p><p>Allen and Matt get to know this feeling.<br/>And still they can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the sweet pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Middleground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234722) by [Just_East](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East). 



This isn't about love. This isn't about sympathy. It a way to release stress and to forget the fucked up world around them for once. That they are hurting each other even more due to that is known by them. But they know no other way...This is the only possibility to feel at peace for once.

~Oh my sweet torment,  
No point in fighting, you start again  
I'm just a worthless being  
Without him I'm a bit troubled~

“Ah-! Matt!” his voice filled with lust and pleasure echoed through the dark bedroom as the tanned male moved his hips passionated against those of his brother. The burning pain in his ass was his pure pleasure and the way hos his hair got pulled or his neck got bitten send shock through his heated body. This was his dirty desire and his Brother knew perfectly how to satisfy him. One little slap here, a bit scratching there and the red haired male was a moaning and lewd mess under him, who would make everything just to get more of this.  
Yes, Allen took all that from Matt with pleasure...and Matt was happy to give it to him.

~I wander around alone on the subway  
A last dance  
To forget my great misery  
I want to get away, everything to start again,  
Oh my sweet torment~

It's the way home, which is killing him. He is all dirty, all used and not loved. Every time he walks slowly, feeling the throbbing pain and disgust...This is not about love. This is not about sympathy. It is the way of unleashing dark desire and frustration...How could someone love him? It's his body and the way his brother can use it...Not his personality or the bond between them.  
He isn't loved.  
He is alone.  
He isn't worth anything.  
Every time he dies inside on his dark way home into the loneliness until he is needed again.  
It's his sweet pain...The pain he loves and hates. The pain he can't throw away.

~I stir the sky, the day, the night  
I dance with the wind, the rain  
A bit of love, a drop of honey  
And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance~

It was his way to ignore the pain. A few drinks, some zigarettes...and more guys to fuck. No one of those guys feel sympathy for him, they want his body and Allen accepts it. It's his way to ignore the black hole inside his heart which only grows every time he and Matt share this passion but then leave each other. Either he goes or Matt leaves. There is no waking up together the next day...or cuddling. It's pure fucking and then leaving. There is nothing else. It's an unhealthy relationship but what else should they do?  
The tears he shares because of Matt will never end because they can't drift away from each other. It's the circle they are stuck to...

~And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid  
Is this my turn?  
Here comes the pain  
In all of Paris, I abandon myself  
And away I fly, fly, fly, fly~

This isn't about love or sympathy.  
This is about releasing frustration.  
While killing each other.

~Nothing but hope  
On this road in your absence  
Try as I might, without you my life is nothing but a meaningless shiny decor~ 

Every time the door closes and he is alone in this dark bedroom he feels knifes stabbing his heart. This isn't about love...This is how he uses his brother and gets used by him to feel free and relaxed for once. There is nothing between them. He knows that they are destroying themselves by this act of lust but he knows no other way. It has no deeper meaning since he is only one in a bunch of 100 guys which Allen had fucked already...He isn't loved by the other and even if he is...He can't love Allen back.  
He can't effort those feelings  
He is alone:  
He has to be alone.  
This is his destiny. A cruel destiny which he had chosed by always pushing people away. He knows no other way than being rough and cold. But Matt knows that he can't be happy by that.

~I stir the sky, the day, the night  
I dance with the wind, the rain  
A bit of love, a drop of honey  
And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance~

There is no chance for love in their cold lonely world. They can't get a piece of happiness. The only way for him to black out his pain is to cause more and more pain. Every time they part and he is left alone another branding mark followed on his arms and he goes outside...Just to beat up several guys, to get into fight and feel the physical pain of punches. The scars on his heart and the wounds of Allens hurtful leave aren't on his mind then...For a short time he can forgot that he is lonely and that Allen and he will never be happy. But this isn't enough...The reality only hurts more when he comes back into his lonely apartment with Allens scent still lingering everywhere.  
This is his cruel destiny...He loves it. He hates it. He can't live without it.

~And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid  
Is this my turn?  
Here comes the pain  
In all of Paris, I abandon myself  
And away I fly, fly, fly, fly~

The clock is ticking for them.  
Who will be the first one breaking down by that?  
There is no escape.  
In this cruel world they choosed the worst way to deal with it.

~In this sweet torment  
Whose offences I've paid in full  
Listen to how great my heart is  
I'm a child of the world~

[Text]  
To: Matt  
Txt: R u free tonight?

Yes. This is unhealthy.

~I stir the sky, the day, the night  
I dance with the wind, the rain  
A bit of love, a drop of honey  
And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance~

[Text]  
To: Allen  
Txt: sure. Coming over at 9.

Yes. It will destroy both of them.

~And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid  
Is this my turn?  
Here comes the pain  
In all of Paris, I abandon myself  
And away I fly, fly, fly, fly~

Allens door rang exactly at 9.  
Both sighed.  
Both knew it.  
Still they continue.

Their sweet pain.  
This is about love.  
This is about sympathy.  
This is the story of two lonely persons who found each other.  
Two persons who love each other.  
Two persons who may be happy some day.  
But not now.


End file.
